Tanto
Description When RagStar Military Industries entered business around 3040, their sole 'Mech in production was the venerable Ban Tang-Modification of the Banshee. Soon afterwards, the company expanded business and facilities so that they were able to put two new 'Mechs on the field: the Gilgamesh and its smaller companion, the En Ki Du, designed to work together in any given combination as a main battle team capable of handling various situations. Brisk sales of the two models and the upgraded Ban Tang, as well as increased need for military hardware evoked by the Clan-invasion around 3050, enabled RagStar to break into the market of medium-weight BattleMechs. Working from the same base clan scientists had used centuries ago, RagStar "acquired" two Mercury scout 'Mechs by the end of 3050, possibly through ComStar that bought the Schloßgespenst Mk.II from RagStar sister-enterprise, RagArms Ltd.. Intrigued by the quasi-modular mountings the 'Mech had to offer, the lead engineers of the small company saw a chance to counter expensive omni-technology by a downscaled version, a concept soon called "Bastard-Omni" or, more despicably, "Retard". The Tanto is the first 'Mech of this kind. With the DCMS employing ever more Omnis and other military organizations focusing on homebrew designs, the future of the Tanto lies with the free-market, mercenary units, or maybe ComStar or the Periphery, although the former will probably be upset with the old C3-system mounted on the 'Mech while the latter parties may not have the money to afford this capable scout and harasser. Armament & Capabilities The Tanto has an average speed for its weight-class, topping out at just under 100 kph and handling jumps up to 120 meters. Its Endosteel-made frame is protected by eight tons of RagProtec Armor, a special brand used by RagStar that has a dark red-brownish color due to secret production processes but otherwise is not known to have any advantages over other types of standard armor-platings. The electronics were bought from Wunderland Electronics and include a C3 Slave Unit for spotting duties and a sophisticated communications array. Strangely enough, the speakers mounted both inside and outside the 'Mech are high-quality speakers used by professional sound-engineers. They have a tremendous output and can be tuned very precisely. Some pilots have noted the possibility of wiring audio-devices directly into the communications system and playing loud music when staging a surprise attack. Late 20th century hard-rock/heavy-metal and Wagner's "Walkürenritt" are the most favored pieces of music for such an endeavor, striking fear and awe into an unexperienced MechWarrior's heart. The Tanto's armament is geared towards short-range surprise attacks and harassment. It is largely inspired by the famous Jenner design, but it improves greatly on firepower and heat accuracy. Four RagArms GlowThrow Medium Pulse Lasers in its arms and two RagArms GlowSpike Medium Lasers mounted in the center torso provide for inexhaustible firepower, neatly backed up by two RagArms HummingBird SRM-4-racks with 25 reloads total that have a corresponding range profile. The only real drawback is the complete lack of long range weaponry, even medium ranged firepower is largely absent. While it's speed can solve the range-issue partly, faster foes can easily stay out of harm's way. The other variants of the Tanto address this problem at least partly and the quasi-omni nature of the 'Mech ensures easy field refits, however. Variants *'TN-A4LT' - The first alternative Tanto-configuration addresses the lack of ranged weaponry the original model has. Two RagArms StoopingBird LRM-5-racks with Artemis-support replace the HummingBirds of the A3T. To gain the weight necessary for this change, the number and position of the Medium Lasers and Pulse versions has been swapped. *'TN-A5TL' - The TN-A5TL is geared towards medium-range engagements. Two RagArms GlowSpike Large Lasers are placed in the arms while two Small Lasers take the place of the original's Mediums. Two RagArms HummingBirdX Streak SRM-2 systems assure accurate support at close ranges. Both variants retain the C3-system. References Fan Creation